Midnight Huggles
by Cat-and-Kit
Summary: It's late at night and Zoro seems to be having a weird dream. Luffy thinks the swordsman is trying to eat him. Zoro x Luffy cracky oneshot. This is what happens when I go through One Piece withdrawl. Enjoy!


Started on impulse.

Warning, I have no idea what I'm about to write and have not planned any further than the very first line or two.

Enjoy!

* * *

Midnight Huggles

* * *

"Zoro!"

"... Zoro!"

Luffy couldn't even see past his foot in the darkness, but he could clearly see the older man due to his close proximity.

"_Zoro..._" He whined. The man could sleep through a pile of rocks being dropped on his head, and apparently that claim held fast even through sleep-actions. There was sleep-walking, sleep-talking, and what was happening had to be classified as sleep-actions. Yep, Luffy believed that there was no other thing this could be labeled under.

Now, Luffy was a pretty deep sleeper himself, but he'd managed to rouse himself not long after the current scenario unraveled. He'd lifted his heavy lids to notice himself on the cabin's hard wooden floor (as he often did when he woke up), but with a deeply-sleeping Zoro splayed out on top of him.

Normally, in this situation, he'd just fall back to sleep. So what if one of his nakama was sleeping on him? But what caused him to stray from his usual course of action was what _else_ the swordsman was doing other than sleeping.

"Zoro, you're being weird!"

The twenty-or-so-year-old male had Luffy's left arm caught in a very uncompromised grip, though it didn't hurt. He was laying full-out on top of Luffy's smaller frame and was a bit of a dead-weight in his sleep. His other arm was limply lying on the floor next to the smaller male's head, but his teeth, tongue, and lips were making up for the movement the rest of his body refused to appropriate at the moment.

Luffy didn't know why his nakama was treating his neck (and every bit of skin he could get to around his red sleeveless for that matter) like it was some sort of food. Was Zoro hungry and trying to eat him in his sleep?

The thought struck him like a ton of bricks and he whipped his hands up and grabbed the green-haired head of his trusted companion.

**"ZORO DON'T EAT ME!"**

Off in the next room where a comfortable bed held the only two females on the ship, Nami stirred and looked over her shoulder in the direction of the shout. Her eyes were barely passing for the state of "open", and she certainly looked like she'd rather be sleeping.

"What the hell... Those idiots talk so damn loud in their sleep... I aught to..." And she was out like a light. Next to her, Robin slept on; oblivious to her friend's disapproval and the plight of both their captain's.

Back in the boys' room however, Sanji mumbled something under his breath and ignored the outburst. Usopp raised his arm and pointed straight up at the ceiling, chuckling drunkenly with sleep, and Chopper didn't make a sound since he was curled up in a bundle of blankets so large that it could buffer the sound of thunder.

Back to a confused and now-panicking Luffy, Zoro had moved on from the half-hidden territory of his upper body and was nibbling along his captain's jawline. Luffy began squirming and then settled for flailing his arms like an idiot. Seeing as it wasn't getting him anywhere, he frowned and grabbed a part of short aqua-green hair and yanked.

"You may be my nakama, Zoro, but not even _you_ are allowed to eat me!"

The usually stern face of his comrade was pulled up to mere inches away from Luffy's own, and his teeth became bared in obvious pain. He was still fast asleep however, and Luffy left go with a tired gasp.

Zoro's face became buried into Luffy's throat, and considering the nature of his body, it didn't bother the rubberman like it would have for a normal person. The swordsman was completely motionless.

Whatever dream was causing Zoro to eat him was apparently over, as far as Luffy was concerned, and he relaxed. His threw his arms out wide to lay on the floor in the usual display of discare, and he prepared himself to sleep the last few hours of the night away. He didn't really notice the bigger man's hand unclamping from his arm and raise up to weave deft fingers into his short black hair.

It wasn't too long a time that found the two fast asleep, loudly snoring, and barely moving. Zoro had shifted and was burdening Luffy's breastbone with the weight of his head instead of his throat, and the two were breathing in different rhythms which rather seemed to mimick the very ocean surrounding them. Zoro's right hand was still wound into his captain's coal-black hair, and his left still resting near Luffy's head. Luffy's right arm was out straight to his side; even laying over-top of Zoro's to accomplish it whilst his left was clinging to the swordsman's wide waistband.

Eventually the rays of sunlight began to peek through the few windows of the cabin, and with them awoke Chopper. It was not because of the light that he awoke, no, his wall of blankets shut it all out, but his finely-tuned inner clock.

Throwing off the last soft cover, he stretched, reaching high into the air with his front hooves. He shook his little head and blinked a few times, taking a moment to readjust all of his senses to the World Outside The Blanket Bundle.

Usopp lying in his hammock with both legs dangling out. Check.

Sanji lying on _his_ hammock with his hands folded and his legs crossed. Check.

Zoro lying on top of Luffy in a compromising position and limbs tangled. Ch...

The little reindeer's eyes widened and his lower jaw dropped. It was common practice for the young pirate to wake up to the humorous and awkward positions of his fellow shipmates in the morning, but this one took the cake.

One time Zoro had woken up to Sanji nearly about to kiss him in his sleep (fantasizing about Nami), and although everyone else had laughed about it long after, that morning had gone to hell as far as the two males were concerned.

This beat that scenario senseless.

Almost as if by some god-sent que, Nami threw open the cabin door with a slam, managing to make Chopper screech and only partially rouse about half of the slumbering males. About to jovially wake up her shipmates with all the subtlety of a train wreck, the red-head stopped and gaped at the nose-bleed scene right at her feet.

And she was gone. Chopper stared at the place she had been, wondering what she was going to do. Usopp sat up slowly in his hammock and started looking around blearily, only noticing the mess of colour on the floor a moment later and then taking the time to try and force the image to make sense to his sleep-fogged brain.

Nami returned and Chopper fixated on her wordlessly. She held a medium-sized object in her hand: A camera.

A flash lit up the cabin better than the sun was doing for a brief second, and Sanji rolled over with a tired face that immediately looked happy when he laid eyes on his crush.

"NAMI-SWA- UUHNG?"

What had started as his usual childish greeting had ended with the attempt to display about fifteen different exclamations at once. Usopp finally managed to get what he was looking at straight, and he fell out of his hammock in shock.

All of the commotion woke Luffy, and without looking around he flexed every muscled he could in a stretch that arched his body high off the ground and Zoro with it. Nami slapped a hand over her face before she could nosebleed the ship to the depths of the ocean and dashed out to tell Robin of the little episode.

Luffy looked around at the collage of gaping faces and then turned his face back to Zoro's bright hair.

"Oi, Zoro, it's morning."

Poking him in the ear for good measure, Luffy and the perfectly silent crew waited for Zoro's own internal clock to go off. Thankfully, it did, and the half-awake face of the feared ex-Pirate-Hunter Zoro rose up and took in the face of his captain. Of whom he was lying on.

**"WWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Zoro was hollering out of sheer terror, Luffy was yelling purely because Zoro was yelling. The green-haired man flipped off of the young captain as fast as he was able, and then began running himself through most of the stages of hyperventilation off in the corner. Usopp started laughing his head off and Sanji still couldn't work his jaw properly it seemed. Chopper was giggling and shoving his hooves against his mouth in attempt to stop.

"Oh god, you guys' faces were hilarious!" Usopp crowed from his hammock. "Wait 'till someone tells you guys that Nami took a picture of that!"

Zoro's face turned sheet white and Usopp stopped laughing, pondering over the fact that he'd let the cat out of the bag himself. Luffy glanced around at everyone else and then, getting bored, ordered Sanji to make breakfast.

"Uh... Yeah... Right after I find my common sense..." The blonde mumbled back.

"Yosh. Oh, and make Zoro lots of extras, he tried to eat me last night!" Luffy declared loudly, pointing accusingly at the terrified swordsman.

Three sets of eyebrows shot way up, and an additional two belonging to the two females in the next room who were listening with different levels of interest. Luffy's expression was stuck in accusing determination, and Zoro officially died with embarrassment.

"Maybe Zoro should have had a snack before going to bed last night..." Usopp snickered devilishly and covered his mouth with his hands.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

To this day, although very few know, ex-Pirate Hunter Zoro does not go to sleep before having a small pre-bedtime snack.

And tying himself to his hammock.

* * *

(Glances at her comp-clock)

No more writing random crack at two in the morning. Bad.

Damn you cold pop-tarts and gatorade... DAMN YOU...


End file.
